My Yaoi Story
by LucifersCousin
Summary: Feeling increasingly worried about her daughters safety, Kagomes mom asks her nephew to come live with them in order to help keep an eye on her- full summary inside. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Info Summary

_I deny any and all rights to the characters of Inuyasha. They are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi and this story is merely something I came up with to pass the time. The only thing I own is my imagination and Kagome's cousin Akira, who is a product of my over heated brain. Thank you._

Character Info.

Name: Akira Higurashi (Kagome's cousin)

Age: 22

Height: 6'4"

Hair color: Raven Black

Hair length: to his shoulder blades

Eye color: forest green with gold highlights (needs reading glasses)

Weight: slim/lean muscles (200 pds)

Blood type: A-

Personality: dark, brooding, irritable, rarely shows emotion, sarcastic humor

Profession: artist/metal worker

Special Skills: martial arts,

Clothing: black jacket with sleeves that stop at the elbows over a black T-shirt. Black low cut jeans that

his ass and are slightly baggy around the legs. Black calf high biker boots with plenty of straps.

Accessories: hair tie, earrings and matching necklace, simple silver chain necklace, silver ring on right

middle finger, black leather belt with a silver skull belt buckle, medium sized black bag with shoulder

strap, simple black reading glasses, watch on left wriest, leather band on right.

Sexuality: Gay

Short Summary: Feeling increasingly worried about Kagomes safety, her mother writes to her nephew asking him to come live with them in order to keep an eye on Kagome. When he arrives Kagome is still in the feudal era, giving her mother time to explain the situation to him. Agreeing to look after his cousin he waits at the shrine for Kagome to come back. Once she gets back her mother tells why her cousin is there when she asks. Kagome is not happy to say the least. Little does she know that new adventures wait for them on the other side of the well.


	2. Chapter 1

_I deny any and all rights to the characters of Inuyasha. They are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi and this story is merely something I came up with to pass the time. The only thing I own is my imagination and Kagome's cousin Akira, who is a product of my over heated brain. Thank you._

Chapter 1

"Stop whining Kagome. It's unattractive." Saiya told her daughter.

'_Honestly! If I'd known she'd act like this I'dve had 'him' explain it to her!'_ She thought to herself.

As it was her nephew, the aforementioned 'him', was lounging against the side of the well house waiting for Kagome. She took a moment to admire the picture he made. Saiya had to admit her nephew was quite handsome in all that black, and he certainly looked more capable of protecting Kagome than that boy Inuyasha did. Suddenly her daughter's voice cut through her musing's.

"But mom, we don't even know if he can pass through the well!" she all but shouted.

"Well, then this is the perfect opportunity to find out. Now get going. You don't want him to get tired of waiting, do you?" she said, reminding Kagome of her cousin's rather irritable nature.

"Fine." Kagome grumbled. "But I'm telling you it won't work."

With that Kagome grabbed her bag and stomped towards the well house.

Shaking her head at her daughters childish behavior Saiya waved goodbye. She was pleased when her nephew waved back while smirking at Kagome's antics. Wishing them the best she walked back inside the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akira smirked as his cousin stomped her way towards him. He was finding her reaction to his presence increasingly humorous. He couldn't blame her though, since he'd have reacted in a similar, less vocal, way.

Following Kagome into the well house, Akira wondered what it would be like in the feudal era. He especially wanted to meet this 'Inuyasha' and rip him a new one for mistreating his cousin. He may not be the most affectionate person you'd ever meet, but Akira was fiercely protective of his family.

"You do realize you probably won't make it through the well, right?" Kagome asked him, still irritated.

Nodding Akira stepped up onto the edge of the well next to Kagome.

Grabbing his hand Kagome prepared to jump.

"Okay. On three. One….two…..three!"

They jumped into the well. They were coming dangerously close to the bottom of the well when a blue light surrounded them. Seconds later they touched down gently on the bottom of the well.

Akira looked around noticing that the well house was gone and there was nothing but open sky above them. The inside of the well also looked newer, less brittle with age. He was pleasantly surprised to find his aunt had had been telling the truth.

Kagome was not so pleased. She had been hoping, for obvious reasons, that he wouldn't be able to go through the well. One reason was quite plainly Inuyasha. He was not going to react well to Akira. Especially since, in his mind, it would make him look weak. After all, how capable was he of protecting her if her own mother was bringing in relatives to keep her safe?

Another reason was because Akira was going to stick out like a sore thumb no matter what they did. But she had to admit she was also glad he'd made it to the feudal era. Now there would be someone she could at least halfway relate to.

Sighing, Kagome started climbing out of the well, Akira right behind her.

By the time they made it out of the well Inuyasha was already there. Internally groaning Kagome prepared for the worst.

Moving from the well so Akira could get out she approached the irritated hanyou.

"Took you long enough to come back wench!" He half yelled at her.

Fidgeting nervously Kagome tried to explain.

"Well, you see Inuyasha, um, I ran into a bit of a problem and, well, I-" she was rudely interrupted by the hanyou.

"Who the hell is he?!" he demanded. Pointing rudely at Kagomes cousin, who was lounging against the well.

Gathering her courage Kagome another attempt at explaining.

"Well Inuyasha, that would be the problem I mentioned. You see my mom decided that I needed more protection so she asked my cousin to come and help us with our search for the jewel shards." She told him, visibly inching away from the infuriated male.

Inuyasha, who was already irritated by Kagomes tardiness, was in a full-blown rage at this point. He was thoroughly insulted by this obvious blow to his alpha status and decided to take it out on the futuristic miko.

"Why the hell did you bring him here?! How the hell could mother think I needed help protecting you?! It's bad enough I gotta save your ass on a regular basis, now I gotta look after him! Your lucky I don't-" he was cut off mid-rant by a spectacular punch that sent him flying.

Akira, who up until this point had been observing the two with detached interest, stalked towards the downed male, intent on beating him senseless. He was stopped by Kagomes hand on his arm. Looking into her pleading eyes he nodded his understanding. While he didn't approve, he knew that she loved the idiot. Therefore he wouldn't kill him, maybe maim, but not kill.

Looking at said idiot, who was currently picking himself up off the ground, Akira gave the hanyou his first and only warning.

"If you ever threaten my cousin again I will take great pleasure in beating you until you are no longer able to move." Akira's voice was quiet and serious as he delivered his threat.

Inuyasha instinctively drew back from the enraged human. His instincts were telling him that this human was fully capable of doing what he said, and that terrified him. It also irritated him that a mere human was capable of actually hurting him. Getting up the hanyou humans an irritated 'feh' and headed towards the village.

Shaking her head at Inuyasha's antics Kagome grabbed her cousin's hand and began leading him towards the village. She couldn't wait to see the others reactions when they saw him.

They were unaware of the being watching them from the surrounding trees.


	3. Chapter 2

I deny any and all rights to the characters of Inuyasha. They are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi and this story is merely something I came up with to pass the time. The only thing I own is my imagination and Kagome's cousin Akira, who is a product of my over heated brain. Thank you.

Last time......

Inuyasha instinctively drew back from the enraged human. His instincts were telling him that this human was fully capable of doing what he said, and that terrified him. It also irritated him that a mere human was capable of actually hurting him. Getting up the hanyou humans an irritated 'feh' and headed towards the village.

Shaking her head at Inuyasha's antics Kagome grabbed her cousin's hand and began leading him towards the village. She couldn't wait to see the others reactions when they saw him.

They were unaware of the being watching them from the surrounding trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was furious.

He'd been tracking Naraku for almost two days, but the scent had up and disappeared at the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. The only thing he could smell now were the natural scents of the forest and the half-breed. Inuyasha's scent trails were everywhere. Some old, some new, they ran back and forth, side to side, up and down. He couldn't breathe without scenting his half-brother and it was giving him a head ache. To make it worse, he had to listen to that annoying toad thing (a.k.a. Jaken) that followed him around complain nonstop. He wished he could just kill the worthless parasite, but if he did then he'd have no one to watch over Rin when he was away. Sesshomaru really needed to kill something.

He decided to hunt down Inuyasha. He had long ago given up on wielding the tetsaiga, but that didn't mean he couldn't continue to try to rid the world of the worthless mutt. Besides, Inuyasha might actually have some useful information concerning Naraku. If not, well, fighting Inuyasha had always proved to be an effective way to release his pent up rage. If nothing else he could pay Inuyasha back for the arm he'd cut off two years ago. It had finally grown back, but his pride had yet to recover from the blow. Yes, a fight with his half-brother would definitely help to improve his mood.

Mind made up, Sesshomaru located the freshest scent trail and began following it. The toad thingy, realizing his lord was leaving, grabbed Ah-Un's reins and ran to catch up. Rin was asleep on the two headed dragons back, unaware of the toad's distress. None of them were expecting the surprise fate had in store for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaching the outskirts of the village Kagome grew increasingly nervous. She had no idea how the rest of the group would react to their newest addition, and didn't dare guess how Akira would react when meeting them. Her cousin wasn't exactly known for his tolerance levels. He could be the most patient person in the world, but put him in the same room as someone he found irritating and he might as well be a hormonal demon. Akira didn't like stupid people. Sango he might like. The demon slayer was loyal, intelligent, kind, and Kagome saw her as an older sister. That last part alone would earn her brownie points in her cousin's eyes. Miroku was another issue all together. The monk was perverted, occasionally dense, and forever looking for a good time. But he was also kind and wise. She knew without a doubt that Akira would like Shippo. The eccentric metal worker had a soft spot for small children that was surprising in a man with his temperament.

While Kagome had been fretting they had reached Kaede's hut. Kagome stopped and turned to face Akira. Her cousin raised a brow in a questioning manner. Taking a deep breath Kagome prayed for divine interference should her cousin take offence to anything she said.

"Look, I know my mom asked you to keep an eye on me and protect me from danger and all that, but these people are my friends and I don't want them to get hurt. I don't really care if you beat up Inuyasha since he'll bounce right back up anyway, but I would really appreciate it if you would try to be somewhat civil with the others. They don't know that I have a cousin, and they're already gonna be pretty shocked. I don't think they need to experience your brand of violence just yet. Okay?" Kagome was amazed she managed to say all that and only get a glare in return. Though it was a pretty scary glare.

Kagome stared at her cousin expectantly, not letting him enter the hut until she was assured his good behavior. Giving in with an exasperated sigh Akira nodded his agreement reluctantly. Satisfied Kagome turned and entered the hut. The group was sitting around the fire talking when the two entered and looked up at the sound of footsteps. They smiled at Kagome while staring at her 'companion' curiously.

'_So far, so good.'_ Kagome thought. _'Now, how to keep him from killing Miroku?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LC- Sorry this chappy is so short. My inspiration took a brief trip down black hole lane.

Akira- Why am I not surprised?

Inu- Because the guy is a procrastinating moron.

Akira- That was a rhetorical question.

Inu- Waz that?

Akira- Never mind.

LC- I'll try really hard to bring the next chapter to up to more than like 600 words. Ja Ne!


End file.
